Keeper of your Heart
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Minerva feels the need to remind a certain someone that she is the keeper of his heart. Rated M


**Title: "Keeper of your Heart****"****  
Author: Quill of Minerva  
Rating: R for sexual references  
Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters do not belong to me so no money whatsoever is being made out of this story.  
Summary: Minerva feels the need to remind a certain someone that she is the keeper of his heart. This story has been posted before but no on this site. Enjoy..**

**"Keeper of your Heart"**

"Are you ready?" asked Albus Dumbledore as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes!" came the grumbled reply as the bathroom door swung open and out came Minerva McGonagall "I don't know why you agreed to hold the event at Hogwarts."

"I agreed because I wanted to show an united front Minerva," he replied "If Hogwarts holds the event, it may get Fudge off our backs for the time being."

"Miracles do happen I suppose," she answered dryly. "Lets get this over and done with!"

Albus offered her his arm, which she gratefully took and they stepped out into the quiet corridor and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Before Albus opened the large doors, he pulled his Deputy Headmistress into his arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I forgot to mention how beautiful you look my dear," he told her quietly as he broke the kiss.

"Thank you for saying so," she answered with a blush. "You look rather handsome tonight as well."

"Come on then," he said with a smile. "Let's face the music!"

Albus pushed the large oak doors and they swung open revealing about twenty people mingling around the large room. There were about twelve ministry officials including Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic as well as a handful of the Hogwarts teaching staff. Albus walked in, followed by Minerva who immediately spotted Xiomara Hooch standing by the drinks table. While Albus walked off to greet Fudge, Minerva made her way over to her best friend, aside from Albus.

"I can see that you're enjoying yourself," commented Minerva as she helped herself to some fruit punch.

"I can hardly contain my excitement Min," replied Hooch with a hint of sarcasm. "You'd better hold me back before I start enjoying myself even more. What a frightful bore this really is."

"I'm looking forward to when they all go back to where they came from," agreed Minerva as she scanned the room and rolled her eyes.

Minerva caught sight of Albus talking with Fudge and blonde witch that she didn't recognize. Minerva's keen eyesight, which she had inherited from her animagus state, caught the look of admiration the witch's eyes held when she looked at Albus.

"Mara," she asked, not dragging her eyes from the witch "Who is that blonde haired witch with Albus and Fudge?"

"What?" asked Xiomara as she looked in the direction that Minerva was looking. "Oh, her? That is Madam Jeannie Brewer."

"Is that all you know?" asked Minerva quite irritated.

"Hold your unicorns Min," answered Xiomara. "She is Fudge's new secretary, started the week before last. Rumor is that she only got the job because of her looks."

"There is nothing special about her," commented Minerva.

"Well Fudge is certainly smitten with her and she seems to be rather taken with your Albus!" said Xiomara who was watching her friend curiously.

"She is rather plain, don't you think?" continued Minerva who was still watching the witch as though she was prey.

"I wouldn't know!" answered Xiomara before taking a sip of her punch "Urgh! I do wish they wouldn't let Hagrid make the punch."

Minerva didn't here her friend's comment as she was still watching Albus interact with the Brewer woman. Minerva could sense a sick feeling in her stomach as she saw the witch place her hand on Albus' arm and squeeze it. Minerva had never felt threatened by another woman in all her years of being married to Albus Dumbledore but there was something different about this woman and Minerva didn't like her one bit. She placed the glass of punch down on the table and straightened her deep red dress robes before walking off towards Albus.

"Mr. Fudge," she greeted as she approached the group. "Albus and..."

"This is Jeannie Brewer!" announced Fudge brightly. "Jeannie, this is Minerva McGonagall."

"Hello," said Minerva with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh yes, hello," answered Jeannie who quickly gave Minerva a once over with a critical eye before resuming her conversation with Albus.

Minerva was taken back by the rudeness of the woman, which made her like her even less. Fudge tried to grab her attention by starting up a conversation and although Minerva replied to his questions, she kept a firm eye on the woman that was treading rather close to her territory. Minerva looked at Albus from the corner of her eye and saw that he seemed to be enjoying the free flowing conversation with Fudge's secretary and was oblivious to the death glares that Minerva was shooting in the direction of Jeannie Brewer. Minerva took a keen interest in their conversation and listened intently.

"You must be terribly brave to have faced him like that," said Brewer with amazement. "Did you not think about your own safety?"

"At the time I was thinking of all the innocent witches and wizards that had faced him and had lost their lives," answered Albus honestly. "I gave no thought to my own well being. I did what I thought needed to be done."

"Very noble of you," said Brewer reaching for his arm again.

"I did not do it to be praised Ms Brewer," answered Albus, who could feel Minerva's eyes on him.

"You're far too modest Albus," she replied. "Oh I can call you that can't I?"

"Of course," said Albus with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Albus," she replied with a smug smile, which she shot at Minerva. "I wonder if I may be as bold as to ask you to dance."

"Well I'm not really a dancer," said Albus politely.

"Oh hogwash!" exclaimed Brewer as she took hold of his hand and led him to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing to pass along time.

Minerva felt her mouth drop open as she watched her husband not even putting up a struggle as that infernal woman dragged him to dance floor. She turned on her heels and swept over towards Hooch, who was still standing by the drinks table. Fudge stared after the Deputy Head with confusion as he wondered what had provoked such a reaction.

"Xiomara!" said Minerva "Would you believe the nerve of that woman?"

"What's happened?" asked Xiomara looking out on to the dance floor.

"She is flirting with Albus," explained Minerva as she grabbed the glass of punch from her friends' hand.

"Min, I really wouldn't..." started Xiomara, but it was too late because Minerva had already taken a sip of the punch and had spat it back out into the glass.

"That is disgusting! Why didn't you warn me?" demanded Minerva.

"I tried to," answered Xiomara. "But it was too late!"

"Look at her," hissed Minerva who seemed to have forgotten about the ill tasting punch. "How dare she and how dare he for welcoming her flirtatious ways!"

"Minerva," said Xiomara placing a reassuring hand on her friends' shoulder, "with all due respect only a handful of people know about you and Albus, so you can't blame her!"

"She may not know about his marriage status but she is embarrassing herself," grumbled Minerva. "Honestly, watching her flirt with him like that makes me feel embarrassed to be female."

Xiomara tried to stifle a chuckle that had been threatening to appear for some time now and she wasn't successful in stifling it. She received a frosty glare from Minerva as she managed to control herself after her outburst. Xiomara had never seen Minerva as territorial as she was now and the sudden change in her friend was surprising. She didn't know how to handle Minerva McGonagall while she was in this mood and Xiomara pitied Jeannie Brewer. Minerva was standing beside her as she watched Albus danced with this woman and she noticed that Minerva was pulling roughly at her hands.

"Why is he encouraging her?" demanded Minerva quietly to herself but Xiomara heard.

"He is just being gentlemanly!" answered Xiomara "Haven't you noticed how he keeps looking over here in your direction?"

"He is only doing that because he knows I'm on to him!" replied Minerva who was now fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"You're going to make a hole in that if you aren't careful Min," observed Xiomara.

"Do you think I care about something like that when my marriage could be slipping through my fingers!" snapped Minerva as she glared at her friend.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" asked Xiomara.

"No!" snapped Minerva again. "If you're not going to be helpful then go away!"

"Don't be like that," replied Xiomara. "I just think that you needn't be worried. Albus adores you and the ground you walk on. She could never take your place in his heart as it belongs to you."

"Do you really think that?" asked Minerva.

"I don't just think it Min! I know it!" answered Xiomara with a smile.

Before Minerva could reply, a loud bang rang through the Great Hall and it was announced that dinner was to be served. Everyone made their way to the table and sat down. Minerva took her usual seat at the table, which was beside Albus. He smiled at her as she sat down and was surprised when he received a icy glare from her. On his other side sat Jeannie Brewer who couldn't believe her luck that she was sitting beside the man that she greatly admired but also had a thing for.

Dinner progressed slowly with Albus trying to speak with Minerva and when he finally got a conversation going with her, it was interrupted by Brewer, who seemed to be demanding all of his attention. At first he had been happy to talk to her and even dance with her but now he was finding her rather tiresome. He wanted to talk to Minerva but she wouldn't let him.

"Tell me some more about the time you traveled across Africa with Nicholas Flamel." urged Brewer.

"There is noting to tell,." answered Albus before eating a piece of apple with a generous helping of whipped cream.

"Oh oh!" said Brewer with a laugh. "Let me help you out there."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus with confusion.

"You have some cream." answered Brewer as she moved forward and wiped away the cream from the corner of his mouth, letting her hand linger on his cheek.

"Erm thank you!" said Albus as he gently removed her hand and put it on the table.

Minerva stared in shock at the two of them before pushing her plate of untouched mint chocolate ice cream away from her. She placed the spoon down on the table and prepared to leave. Albus turned around and looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Minerva?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

"I don't feel well!" she lied before bending down and whispering into his ear. "Need you be reminded of who is meant to be the keeper of your heart?"

Minerva quickly straightened up and swept out of the Great Hall and made her way along to the living quarters Albus shared with her. He wasn't sure what she had meant by her last comment.

Xiomara had seen her friends' abrupt departure and then saw the Headmasters' confused look. She moved along into Minerva's empty seat and smiled at Albus.

"Do you know what is wrong with Minerva?" he asked her.

"Don't you know?" questioned Xiomara.

"If I did, would I be asking you?" commented Albus.

"Jeannie Brewer," answered Xiomara. "She is what is wrong with Minerva!"

"I don't understand!" replied Albus.

"Minerva has stuffed from an attack of the green eyed monster," explained Xiomara. "She seems to think that you were encouraging Brewer's affections."

"Why would she think that?" asked Albus.

"Albus," said Xiomara with a sigh. "Ms Brewer has been flirting with you from the moment she saw you!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Albus as he realized that she had been doing just that. "I haven't been encouraging it though. Minerva is the only one for me!"

"Maybe you should tell Minerva that," answered Xiomara.

Albus quickly got to his feet and was about to leave the table when Jeannie Brewer asked where he was going. He simply answered that he was going to look for his wife. As he swept out of the Great Hall he left behind a lot of stunned faces and the remaining Hogwarts staff were questioned.

Albus swept along the corridor that led to the rooms he shared with Minerva. He opened the door and looked around in the living area of the rooms but didn't see anything apart from her discarded deep red dress robes that were hung over the back of one of the chairs. He walked into the bedroom and found that she wasn't in there either. There was a familiar scent in the bedroom that told him exactly where she was. He walked over the bathroom door and opened it slowly. He peeked around the door and saw her lying in the bath surrounded in bubbles with her eyes closed.

"Minerva!" he said as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Managed to drag yourself away from her then." replied Minerva without opening her eyes.

"Darling!" said Albus as he sat on the edge of the grand two-person bath and looked down at her "You needn't be jealous!"

"Who said I was jealous?" snapped Minerva as her eyes flew open.

"No one," answered Albus. "I thought I would tell you that no one could ever take your place in my heart as you are the only woman for me. I love and adore you Minerva. I was not encouraging Ms Brewer's advances. I have no interest in her, or any other woman, apart from you. Please believe me!"

"Oh Albus," exclaimed Minerva who suddenly felt rather foolish. "I did find myself at the mercy of the green eyed monster. I am sorry. I hope I didn't show you up!"

"Don't be sorry my love," replied Albus as he stroked her face with his finger. "I love you!"

"Do you have to return to the others?" asked Minerva.

"I think they can manage without me now," answered Albus with a twinkle in his blue eyes "May I join you?"

"You may!" she said with a wide smile as she moved over the other side of the bath.

Albus disrobed and threw his clothes across the nearby sink before slipping into the bath beside his wife. He moved over to her so their bodies were touching beneath the water. He slipped his arms around her waist as he kissed the back of her neck. She moved so she was between his legs and leaning against his chest. She tilted her neck to one side allowing him more access to her neck. His hands moved from her waist to her tummy, where he ran his fingers over it, sending tingles through her body. She tipped her head upwards slightly and he caught her lips with his, kissing her slowly but letting their feelings flow through their joined lips. Albus slowly and gracefully moved his hands from her stomach and up to her breasts, where he cupped them and gently caressed them with his fingers. He felt her nipples harden as he paid particular attention to them. He smiled to himself as he heard a contented sigh escape from Minerva's mouth.

"Oh Albus darling!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Albus brushed his lips against her forehead as he continued to play with her breasts. His desire for her was growing as well and Minerva was well aware of this. She pressed her back against his a little firmer than it had been and slowly wiggled against him, causing an audible moan to come from his mouth. His hands traveled downwards across her tummy and to the top of her legs, where he ran his fingers up and down the inner side of the thighs. It felt like an electric current was sweeping through her aroused body with every touch. She gasped as his fingers brushed against her special place, where she wanted him most. He smiled as she tried to move against his hand but he wouldn't let her just yet.

Minerva rolled around in his arms so that she was facing him and she took his face between her hands kissing him soundly. She allowed her tongue to dance with his as the kiss deepened. Albus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. They sank deeper under the water as Albus let his body slide down the bath so only their heads and the top of Minerva's back could be seen amongst the bubbles. Minerva let her hand wander between the two of them until she reached the area that was crying out for her attention.

She kissed him again as her fingers glided over his desire, touching his most responsive parts. Albus found himself being brought to his desire before he had intended so he gently stopped her hand movements that had been causing streams of pleasure to run through his body. She looked up at him and knew that he wanted them to meet the peak together. She could never deny him anything.

She moved slightly and placed her hands on his shoulders for support and she straddled him. Albus gasped in pleasure as she moved down on him. They locked lips once more as they moved together underneath the water. Minerva nibbled playfully on his lower lip and she felt him smile. He clutched on to her hips and controlled their movements for a moment before letting her take complete control. They began to move quicker together as they began to reach their peaks. Heated kisses were exchanged as their breathing became heavier and thicker as they reached the point of no return. Both letting out moans of pleasure as the peak was reached, their eyes locked together and a breathless small kiss was passed between them. Minerva lowered herself down beside him and he gathered her into his arms. They held each other tightly as they caught their breath and waited for their bodies to return to normal. There was no need for words to be passed between them as they simply held each other.

Albus placed a soft kiss on the top of Minerva's wet hair and let his fingers dance over her bare arm. Her skin goose-bumped under his touch. She moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Some minutes later they both decided that they should retire to bed. Albus got out of the bath before Minerva and held out a large fluffy white towel, which Minerva stepped into and he wrapped it around her. He wrapped a towel around himself before pulling her back into his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"Ah my Minerva," he said once the kiss ended. "You are the keeper of my heart!"

"You are the keeper of my heart as well," she replied as she led him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Let's go to bed!"

**fin **


End file.
